


Song of Dean

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: This was a poetry challenge on Tumblr I think





	Song of Dean

You kept me away for so long,  
Lit off West, took the colors and left me all wrong,  
But you’re back, we’re together, I’m where I belong,  
And for now I am blessed.

No way could I ever let go,  
But soon you’ll remember this lie and you’ll know,  
You’ll see who I am, that I’m masked, lying low,  
The man who hung your moon

Remember what we were taught?   
I’m unfit, a con-man, I’ll always fall short  
Of who you deserve. And it’s too much to ask,  
So my word ain’t worth shit.

You couldn’t have thought I’d agree.  
You’re dumb and you’re hammered, but guarded by me,  
The safest right now that a person could be,   
And I’m only a dream.

Did you take me along for the ride  
When you left? Did you carry my fragments inside?  
Did they rattle, the bits of my broken-up heart beside  
Yours in your chest?

Did you ever forget? Did you talk   
To my ghost? Did he take you to class? Did we walk  
Hip to hip, did you try to keep pace? In the dark  
Did you miss me the most?

I’d take you away if I could,  
Back to the old days, before you understood   
That we couldn’t stay young, that life wouldn’t stay good.  
You loved to play.

It’s two of us versus them all,  
The glass-eyed world choosing to live at a crawl   
While we bleed for them, so much blood. If you should fall  
Then I’m jumping, I swear.

And even if I bite it first,  
They’ll just have to wait ‘cause I’d rather be cursed   
To unfinished business, unending thirst  
To salvage what’s left of your trust

I’m sorry for lying to you.  
I lied to protect you, forever the guy who  
Will kill for you, die for you, lie 'til my tongue turns blue  
If I can keep you safe.

Don’t keep me away anymore,  
We’ll pretend it’s the truth, that we don’t know the score.  
I love you like burning, like death, love you more,  
Don’t leave me again.


End file.
